<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Care by serenesavagery (windrunnerdreamer)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24067735">Care</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/windrunnerdreamer/pseuds/serenesavagery'>serenesavagery (windrunnerdreamer)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>because it's easier to lose you than resent you [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Canon, Angst, Appearance of Cognitive Shadow, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:35:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24067735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/windrunnerdreamer/pseuds/serenesavagery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Kaladin felt that Dalinar knew and understood more than what he let on. </p><p>And Kaladin hates it, that he has to share this connection with Dalinar, of all the connections that could be shared.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaladin/Adolin Kholin, Shallan Davar/Adolin Kholin, Shallan Davar/Kaladin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>because it's easier to lose you than resent you [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Care</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kaladin sees Adolin standing there, and he can't bring himself to smile. Even though Adolin always managed to make him smile, somehow.</p><p>"You know," he says, voice surprisingly steady.</p><p>"When you said you'd...pay to see me happy, I didn't think you were supposed to pay it with...I don't know, your <em>storming life</em>."</p><p>Adolin just smiles, and Kaladin should be able to punch it. He should be.</p><p>But he can't, because his hands are shaking.</p><p>"Maybe I did have to. Who knows, bridgeboy?"</p><p>His expression then softens.</p><p>"Take good care of her. For me."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>welp. branderson killed me so you guys get this.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>